


詹眉/勿忘我

by 30chainsaw



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30chainsaw/pseuds/30chainsaw
Summary: 生病了的勒布朗他很難記住什麼，他開始遺忘，這讓戴維斯很傷心很傷心——人世間最悲哀的事情不是死亡，而是遺忘。
Relationships: Anthony Davis/LeBron James
Kudos: 1





	詹眉/勿忘我

**Author's Note:**

> ◮阿爾茨海默病-勒布朗.詹姆斯x安東尼.戴維斯  
> ◮阿爾茨海默病也會出現早發現象，並非老年人才會患病  
> ◮混亂的人稱設定  
> ◮OOC的劇情和作者腦殘的意識流文筆  
> ◮靈感來源於真實事例  
> ◮對同性戀有極高的包容度的漂亮國

「勒布朗。」

「你醒了嗎？」

我的頭很痛，早晨溫暖的太陽光透過落地窗灑在房間的木地板上，我蓋著條灰色的羽絨被，床很軟很舒服，然後我開始想，這個聲音來自哪裡。

「感覺怎麼樣？口渴的話我倒點水給你喝，好嗎？」

我其實並不口渴，但是我的喉嚨有點乾乾的不舒服。好吧，原來我邊上有個大個子，這個傢伙有一對奇怪而有趣的眉毛(還挺吸睛)，他穿著白色的短袖和黑色的搏擊短褲——話說他為什麼要站在我旁邊？這裡是哪裡，是我家嗎，應該也許大概？

他走開了一會，我四下打量了一下周圍，液晶屏的電視機掛在雪白的墻上，我能透過黑色屏幕的反光正好看見我自己，櫃子下面的黑色盒子連著很多線¹，有個花瓶擺在角落裡，裡面插著一大把藍色的星辰花²。過了一會，他手裡端著一杯水回來了。

「坐起來，勒布朗，喝一點水潤潤嗓子。」

他知道我叫勒布朗，這很怪異，我覺得他看起來很眼熟，他每天都會出現在我家裡，我對他有印象，他老是在我邊上走來走去，對我說一些奇怪的話，但是我不記得他說過什麼了。他把玻璃杯湊到我的嘴邊，我輕輕地抿了一口，溫熱的水讓我的喉嚨感覺稍微好了些。

我又喝了幾口，他把杯子從我的嘴邊拿開，拿著杯子又出去了。我覺得房間裡好悶，於是我從床上爬起來，這花了我很大的力氣，我的雙腿很沉用不上勁。我只是想去把右手邊的窗戶打開——右邊，然後我發現我好像離窗戶更遠了，我努力調整自己的朝向，那個窗戶明明就在我右手邊，我發現我根本摸不到玻璃。

「你在幹什麼？勒布朗，你不能開窗戶，那會讓你著涼的。」

憑什麼不讓我開窗戶？他總是一副兇巴巴的態度，他經常對我發火，他不讓我出門，什麼都不讓我幹，我覺得我可以但是他為什麼要這麼管我——我氣得想跟他爭辯，我記得好像很久以前不是這樣的，我可以做到很多事情，比如打籃球，我的籃球打的很棒，我記得我好像拿過很多金色的杯子——但是我發現我說不出話，我好像不會說話了。

我張了張嘴，發出幾個乾巴巴的氣音。「快點去床上躺著。」他對我說，他老是不讓我動，每天都跟在我身邊，我不知道為什麼一個陌生人要老是跟在我身邊，這太奇怪了。他會打籃球嗎？他竟然看上去差不多有六英呎十英吋高，這個大傢伙一定是打籃球的一把好手。

我不情不願地躺回床上，他拉過一張椅子坐在我邊上，他的眼睛看起來好大，他伸手幫我掖好被子，安靜地看了我一會，我覺得他的眼神很奇怪，他看起來心事很多的樣子，這個大個子在煩惱什麼？我很想拍拍他的肩膀安慰他，但是我的胳膊好重好像灌了鉛一樣——我只好躺在床上看著他，用我的眼神安慰這個大個子。

「在家裡好好呆著，」他突然說，好像想起什麼一樣站了起來，椅子在地上被他帶的往後拖了一點，發出摩擦的呻吟聲，「我去超市裡買點吃的給你，你知道今天是星期幾嗎？」他擠出一個微笑。

我覺得我應該回答一句什麼，我感覺這是個我很熟悉的問題，但是我想不起來了，今天是星期幾？周八？他伸手摸了摸我的頭，他的手掌上有一層粗粗的繭子，「今天是TACO TUESDAY!」他好像在自問自答，他說完笑了一下，然後拍拍手，「我走啦，再見勒布朗？」

再見？我把這個詞放在嘴巴裡咀嚼，是等會就見面的意思嗎，我看著他，他慢慢地往房間門口走。走到門口的時候，他又轉頭看了我一眼。

再...再見？我在心裡學著他說了一遍，是這樣嗎？如果一個人走了我說這個，等會我就可以再見到他嗎，這好難理解。不過這個詞聽起來很好聽，我很喜歡。再見，再見，再見，我等會可以見到你嗎？

戴維斯買了點食材，然後在附近的咖啡廳裡遇見了德懷恩韋德和卡梅隆安東尼。

「你好安東尼，」韋德對著戴維斯揮了揮手，看起來他們兩個在吃點心，「來坐坐吧兄弟？」韋德示意他坐在邊上的位置。戴維斯點點頭，韋德和卡梅隆是勒布朗的好朋友，他走過去坐下，卡梅隆對著他露出一個禮貌的微笑。

「最近還好嗎？」韋德問他。戴維斯不知道怎麼回答，他最近好嗎？他過得一點也不開心，說好是假的，勒布朗快把他逼瘋了——他根本記不清楚誰是誰，沒辦法自己吃飯、穿衣服，他連走路都做不到利索，他甚至連話都不會講了。當初那個意氣風發的小皇帝已經成了一段往事，像一把沙子一樣在海風中散了。

他不止一次想要發火，但他忍住了，勒布朗真的就像個累贅一樣，戴維斯每天必須要抽出一大把時間來照顧他，他不放心請保姆或者護工，那太危險了，他沒辦法讓勒布朗一個人。他每天要很早起床，準備好早餐，幫勒布朗穿好衣服，清理好身子，然後開車去球館——他現在是洛杉磯湖人的助教，照顧那些初出茅廬的小新秀，他的姐姐則會幫他照顧一會勒布朗(如果他真的很忙很忙)。

他在工作的時候也會想到勒布朗，站在斯台普斯的中心，他老是會想起他們第一次拿到的冠軍，那天他還哭了，然後勒布朗說他是一個哭寶寶，勒布朗開心瘋了，他們在過道擁抱，偷偷地親吻，勒布朗的身上還是火熱的、帶著一身黏糊糊的汗，不過戴維斯才不在乎這些。「我們是最棒的搭檔，我的安東尼！」勒布朗對他說，他的引路人捧起那個金光閃閃的奧布萊恩杯，彩帶從空中傾瀉而下就像一場勝利雨，就如君王君臨一般。

他和勒布朗一起拿了第二個、第三個、第四個..

勒布朗曾經有天和他說：「我會把王冠交給你的。」在他退役的那天，他親吻了戴維斯的臉，當著所有體育平台的長槍短炮的面，「這是我們的新國王，」他自豪地對著鏡頭說，「現在應該叫KINGDAVIS啦！」然後戴維斯沒忍住笑了出來，勒布朗對著他做了個加冕的動作。

戴維斯把回憶放到箱子裡：「還可以吧。」他回答道。他其實一點也不好，他還是不知道為什麼勒布朗會得這個病，是他的原因嗎？只是縮寫的巧合³還是別的什麼嗎——他看著勒布朗從一開始的健忘到冷淡，他以為只是勒布朗厭倦了或者是別的原因，直到勒布朗的遺忘開始變得頻繁，這讓他感到不安。

勒布朗開始會偶爾想不起他叫什麼，他會叫他「史密斯戴維斯」或者是「安東尼托馬斯」，或者是什麼別的名字，他開始迷路，一次他甚至把車開到了很遠很遠的地方去——後來他會對著戴維斯發脾氣，不是偶爾，是經常。

「安東尼，你為什麼都不給我做煙熏雞胸肉了？」勒布朗會因為晚餐的菜式對著戴維斯大發脾氣，或者因為一些莫名其妙的事情，比如說戴維斯今天穿了一條藍色的衣服，他會懷疑這條衣服不是戴維斯自己的(他覺得戴維斯出軌了)，哪怕這條衣服明明是他們一起去法國買的。勒布朗的脾氣變得越來越古怪，再到後來，他已經聽不懂戴維斯說話了，他不是故意不聽，他已經是無法理解了，比如你和他提到「麵包」，你甚至還要花五分鐘的時間和他解釋麵包是什麼以及麵包為什麼要叫麵包。

「他都不聽你的，他聽不懂。」戴維斯搖搖頭，韋德和卡梅隆交換了一個眼神，「你太累了，」卡梅隆對戴維斯說，「請一個護工吧，這樣子下去你會吃不消的。」

「這沒什麼。」戴維斯說，他轉著鑰匙圈，上面叮叮噹噹掛著一大串鑰匙，有家的、有郵箱的、有櫃子的...上面掛著個芝麻街的BERT⁴，這個黃色的傢伙有一條粗粗的一字眉，穿著一條紅綠藍的條紋衫。

「你的鑰匙圈掛件還挺可愛。」韋德試圖緩解一下氣氛。

「勒布朗送我的，」戴維斯摸了摸毛絨掛件的腦袋，「我們還在談戀愛的時候，有一次我們路過一條商業街，勒布朗對我說『這個掛件送給你』，原來是他偷偷去買了一對，他給自己買了個ERNIE，就是那個橙色的——」

卡梅隆歎了口氣，「安東尼，如果你需要幫助的話可以找我們，」他對戴維斯說，「我們會盡力幫助你的。」

「謝謝你，不過我倒是沒什麼關係，」戴維斯回答，他打開手機看了一下時間，「我要回去給勒布朗做飯了。」

他禮貌地告別了韋德和卡梅隆，他們兩個是很好的人，之前他們也幫了戴維斯不少忙，但是戴維斯不想過多麻煩他們，這會讓他感覺很不好意思。

戴維斯拎著袋子往回走，他在回去的路上經過了一個籃球場，裡面有一大群小朋友在打籃球，他看見一個小胖子穿著勒布朗的二十三號球衣，邊上還有個瘦高的男孩子穿著他的三號球衣。不錯的詹眉組合2.0，他想。

「勒布朗！」那個小戴維斯大喊，並把球傳給籃下的小勒布朗，「吃我一記爆扣！」後者大聲嚷嚷，完成了一個不怎麼美觀的扣籃，重溫一遍詹眉連線的戴維斯沒忍住笑了出來，在所有小朋友把視線投到他身上之前他尷尬地離開了。但願他們沒有發現。

戴維斯像是在奔赴一場甜蜜的約會，就像是幾年前他第一次和勒布朗約會一樣，他和勒布朗一起去了格里菲斯天文台，那天剛好有一場流星雨。

「流星很漂亮。」勒布朗說。漆黑的夜空裡流星雨拉開一道道白色的痕跡，就像是白色顏料抹開畫布，「你知道星星都去哪兒了嗎？」

戴維斯喝著冰可樂，「我想應該在大氣層裡消失了？」他說，「他們來的快去的也快。但是他們很耀眼。」但是他想做一顆普通的星星，他才不要一下子就消失在這個世界，他要一直陪著勒布朗，勒布朗是一顆火熱的太陽，溫暖且讓人無法離開，他要當他身邊的一顆星星，他會一直在，哪怕勒布朗的光芒在白天遮蓋了他——他會一直在深夜閃爍。勒布朗，我會一直陪著你的，戴維斯在心裡說。他不是個愛通過發誓來取得安全感的人，但是他發誓他會永遠遵守他的誓言，直到永遠。他把這個沉默的誓言悄悄藏在心底，他大概不會讓勒布朗知道。

他到家了，他和勒布朗的家，這個房子是他和勒布朗一起挑的，他們從客廳開始一個一個房間親自裝修，貼墻紙，搬家具——勒布朗曾經很委屈地表示很想買一張老頭專用躺椅放在客廳裡。

「我想退役後在家裡一邊看電視一邊前後搖晃椅子。」勒布朗說。戴維斯還沒有來得及買，他不知道怎麼辦了，他的購物車裡還躺著幾張他挑選好的椅子，但是他已經來不及了，他本來想讓勒布朗自己挑選一個喜歡的顏色的，黃色、紫色還是什麼別的顏色。

戴維斯把食材放進冰箱，然後給勒布朗煮了一碗燕麥粥，很多東西勒布朗會吃的到處都是，他沒有辦法，他往碗裡加了勺白砂糖，然後攪拌了一會試圖讓它變得涼一些，他怕燙到勒布朗的舌頭。然後他又幫勒布朗切了一點水果，裝在陶瓷的小碗裡，他把水果切成很小很小的塊狀。

「勒布朗，我回來了，」他端著托盤走到房間，把托盤放到床頭的茶几上，「我叫什麼名字？」

勒布朗茫然地看著他，然後張張嘴巴，他發不出聲音。戴維斯摸摸他的頭髮，勒布朗的頭髮長長了不少，軟軟地貼在他的頭皮上，「我是安東尼戴維斯，A-N-T-H-O-N-Y D-A-V-I-S——」戴維斯又重複了幾遍，勒布朗眨了眨眼睛，「A...」戴維斯聽見他發出了一個輕輕的音節。

勒布朗有時候能認出他，偶爾他會發出一個結結巴巴的「AD」或者是什麼別的，只是偶爾，大部分情況下他只會用一種無措的表情看著他。

「撞撞頭。」戴維斯把腦袋湊到勒布朗面前，勒布朗用額頭碰了碰他的額頭，戴維斯感受到勒布朗溫熱的額頭，他們以前經常做這個，他們把這個行為稱為「碰碰」。

「這好傻。」戴維斯有次對勒布朗抱怨。勒布朗把腦袋湊過去，用額頭碰了碰他的，「這是喜歡你的意思，」勒布朗說，「這樣可以把我的想法傳遞到你的腦袋裡。」

但是為什麼我不知道你現在在想什麼，勒布朗你這個騙子，戴維斯想。勒布朗每天都是這種渾渾噩噩的狀態，這令他很窩火，他不止一次想要對著勒布朗發脾氣，他真的無法忍受這種感覺。他愛勒布朗，但這種感覺就像把石頭扔進大西洋一樣杳無音信，勒布朗不會給你任何回應，不管他說什麼，勒布朗只會發出一些簡單的音節比如「嗯」「哦」「啊」。他就像個活死人一樣每天在房間麻木地度過每一天，每一天，每一天。

「把嘴張開，」戴維斯舀了一勺粥，他把粥吹涼之後湊到勒布朗的嘴前，勒布朗張開嘴把勺子含在嘴裡，然後做了一個吞嚥的動作，「要全部吃光。」戴維斯說。他一勺一勺地把粥喂乾淨，又把水果送到勒布朗前面。

「我買了你最喜歡的草莓，」戴維斯露出一個微笑，草莓聞起來很香，有一種甜甜的味道在空氣裡暈染開來，「我也蹭一個吃，好嗎？」他給勒布朗餵了一個，然後自己也吃了一個。勒布朗從頭到尾都沒什麼反應。他就這麼安靜地看著戴維斯。

「我有點堅持不下去了，姐姐，」他有次在電話裡對安東妮特說，這個大男孩不住地抽噎，他的眼淚一顆一顆地掉下來，「他把我忘記了——他一點也想不起我了！為什麼為什麼他為什麼說忘就忘了啊——」戴維斯在哭，勒布朗就在隔壁房間聽著戴維斯哭，但他給不出任何反應，戴維斯除了哭什麼都做不到。他已經做了夠多了，他的右手上還貼著創可貼，今天早上做飯的時候戴維斯切到了自己的右手，他一直在流血，他其實是個很怕疼的小孩，但他不知道該和誰說，曾經勒布朗是會幫他包扎好傷口的。

安東妮特不知道怎麼安慰自己的弟弟，戴維斯一直在自顧自地說話，「我沒辦法愛他了，我還能拿什麼愛他——」他大聲說，他的一腔憤怒不知道怎麼宣洩，勒布朗就像一團棉花，他只會用一種平靜的眼神看著他。戴維斯想吐，他的個人生活、他幾乎快為勒布朗放棄了一切，他真的快崩潰了他沒辦法接受這一切，這對他太殘忍為什麼為什麼為什麼他到底做錯了什麼為什麼要這樣對他。

有一次安東妮特對他說：「離開他吧，弟弟。」

我做不到，戴維斯說。我愛他，不管他變成什麼樣，無論疾病還是健康，無論貧窮還是富有，他做不到丟下勒布朗，自從他十歲第一次在電視機裡看見勒布朗——他的引路人，他的光他的神明，他的慾望他的靈魂之火。他從第一眼看到勒布朗就知道是他，為了見勒布朗，他甚至一個人從芝加哥坐灰狗巴士⁵去俄亥俄州參加勒布朗的訓練營。

對不起，姐姐，戴維斯在心裡說。勒布朗已經成為了他心臟的一部分，他的心有一半是為勒布朗跳動的，直到他死亡的那一天。直到他閉上眼睛。

「你要睡覺了嗎？」戴維斯對勒布朗說，勒布朗點了點頭，戴維斯兩點鐘要去醫院拿報告，「那我等會走了，你要乖乖的睡覺好嗎？」他把唇貼到勒布朗溫熱的嘴唇上，引導他親吻，勒布朗茫然地看著他，戴維斯把舌頭伸進勒布朗嘴裡，溫柔地親吻著他。

過了一會兒戴維斯放開他，幫他蓋好被子，「真的要乖一點啊，」戴維斯說，「我走了啊。」

他打車到UCLA醫療中心，他先前預約的醫生在五樓，他花了點時間乘電梯上去。他先前覺得自己的身體有些不舒服，醫生告訴他他的肺部出了一些問題，可能需要做個手術。他不敢想那個C開頭的單詞⁶，他拿了藥然後就趕緊逃出了醫院，他不敢想，他絕不能絕不能絕不能他絕不可以——

有一些事戴維斯要想到前面，比如遺囑，如果他比勒布朗先走了，該讓誰照顧勒布朗？他想不出來，或許他可以找韋德幫忙，他想把自己的眼角膜捐掉，或者其他的器官——勒布朗會想他嗎？聽說日本有一種鬼魂叫做背後靈，那他要陪著勒布朗，勒布朗如果沒人照顧怎麼辦，他會孤單嗎，他得一直陪著勒布朗才行。

「認識我嗎，勒布朗？」戴維斯對勒布朗說，勒布朗剛剛睡醒，他睡眼惺忪地看著戴維斯，這個奇怪的男人總是陰魂不散般在他身邊。戴維斯坐在床邊看著他。

「說『AD，你好』——」

勒布朗睜著茫然的眼睛看著他。

「叫我安東尼，」戴維斯說，「我可不是卡梅隆安東尼那個安東尼噢，我是安東尼戴維斯，說『安東尼，你好』——」

戴維斯湊過去親了一下勒布朗的臉頰，像一片羽毛拂過，「你乖嗎今天？」戴維斯伸手摸了摸勒布朗的後腦勺，「親一下好嗎？」

勒布朗對著他眨眨眼睛。

「不可以親嗎？」戴維斯仍舊在說，「我是你的誰呢——是你的男人嗎——是你的伴侶嗎？」戴維斯的眼底悲哀的像是刺了一地的碎玻璃渣，一閃一閃地流著淚，「那我可以親親你嗎？」

勒布朗還是維持著同一個姿勢，他不能理解戴維斯在說什麼，他像個沒有生命的木偶，他焦糖色的眼睛像一潭死水。

「我希望你以後一切都安好，勒布朗」戴維斯喃喃自語，「我最大的願望就是，不要忘記我——好吧，忘記我其實也沒事，只要你不忘記我愛你，你就會相信我了。」

「你會忘記我嗎？」戴維斯的臉色蒼白，他就像是風中一片脆弱的葉子，輕輕一吹就會碎成好幾塊。

「不會忘記的。」勒布朗的嘴唇微微張開，戴維斯聽見他發出幾個微弱的音節。

戴維斯緊緊抱住勒布朗，把腦袋埋在他的脖子邊上，就像是從前他經常做的那樣。親愛的神，偉大的神——我的生命就像海浪一樣有時高有時低，或許，生的對立面並不是死亡——而是遺忘，我們終將告別，但我永遠記得你，再見。

再見是再也不見，還是再一次見面？

蝴蝶的記憶很短，就像蝶戀花一樣無憑無記，親密維持十秒又隨伴遠飛，那個年少時的夢，他的親密愛人，他的摯愛，他的勒布朗詹姆斯——

「但我永遠愛你，我們再談一次戀愛吧。」戴維斯輕輕說。

**Author's Note:**

> 註解：  
> 1 勒布朗已經無法理解這個黑色盒子是XBOX遊戲機  
> 2星辰花又名勿忘我  
>  花語：永恆的愛 永不變的心 永遠的回憶  
> 3阿爾茲海默症的英文為Alzheimer Disease，與安東尼戴維斯的英文縮寫相同  
> 4ERNIE和BERT是芝麻街裡的一對好朋友，芝麻街的前編劇將他們當做同性情侶來創作  
> 5灰狗巴士是美國一種長途巴士，據稱老是會拋錨，車內環境也不盡人意  
> 6癌症的英文單詞為Cancer
> 
> 後記：我好睏...我去睡覺了(_ _) ..zzZZ還是那句老話，沒有餓死的銅仁女，只有懶死的銅仁女，詹眉人，站起來！話說我最近怎麼這麼愛發刀，救命。


End file.
